The Last Outpost (episode)
In pursuit of Ferengi marauders, the Enterprise and its quarry become trapped by a mysterious planet that is draining both ship's energies. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is in pursuit of a Ferengi vessel, which is suspected of stealing a Federation-owned T-9 energy converter from Gamma Tauri IV. The mission is also taken as an opportunity to meet more closely the Ferengi and to have the first direct look at them. The pursuit ends soon as the Ferengi ship gets close to a planet in the Delphi Ardu system and goes to sub-warp speed, possibly suffering a power surge. After a while, it opens fire against the Enterprise, causing her little damage. Captain Picard chooses not to return fire, arguing that the Ferengi are just reacting to the pursuit. Soon after, however, also the Enterprise suffers a power system failure, becoming immobilized and with phasers and shields off-line. The crew members believe their ship is trapped by the Ferengi. In the attempt to understand more of their enemies, Data summarizes what is known about them: they are traders, and value profit above all, not unlike Yankee traders of the 18th and 19th century America. Riker and La Forge envisage a way to escape the trap, by jumping abruptly to maximum warp and letting no time to the force field to react. To take the Ferengi off guard, Picard hails them, asking for the restitution of the stolen equipment, but receives no answer. The Enterprise thus attempts the warp jump, but the plan is not successful. Furthermore, the computer data banks are being accessed by some unknown external source. Troi points out that all the attention has been devoted to the Ferengi, neglecting the possible role of the planet. A conference is held among the senior officers, and, after discarding the hypothesis of fighting, it is decided to try again contacting the Ferengi. Picard hails them, asking to present their terms. After a moment of silence, the Ferengi DaiMon Tarr replies. Much to the astonishment of the Enterprise bridge crew, he says that he is ready to discuss surrender, but not unconditional surrender: he will return the energy converter and offer the lives of the second officers. After visual communication is established, Picard asks for some more time. It is now clear that both ships are trapped, and that the Ferengi are not the source of the energy field. The Enterprise senior officers convene again in the observation lounge. Here Data explains what is known about the mysterious planet, not before becoming stuck with a Chinese finger trap left in the room by a couple of children, Matthew and Pola. Thanks to the help of Captain Picard, Data gets his fingers released and explains that the planet might be one of the most distant outposts of the Tkon Empire, an ancient and powerful space federation that existed over 600,000 years in the past and which was now extinct due the explosion of their star as a supernova. During the meeting, the probe just launched from the Enterprise transmits its information, revealing that indeed both ships are trapped in a force field emanating from the planet surface. An away team prepares to beam to the planet. Picard contacts again the Ferengi, who have also discovered the true nature of the trap. After some confrontation with DaiMon Tarr, Picard suggests to exchange information in order to solve the common problem, which is endangering both ships. They decide to send two away teams down to the surface. Despite the risks (no communication and no way to beam back on board the Enterprise), Riker, La Forge, Data, Worf, and Yar beam to the planet. On the surface, the Enterprise members are initially separated, and try to rejoin. The planet surface is full of crystals, and the sky is continuously shaken by thunderings and lightnings. Worf, Riker, Data, and La Forge are attacked by the Ferengi away team, armed with energy whips, and are made unconscious. On the Enterprise, the situation is getting critical, as life support is failing. All energy is diverted to the family decks to extend as much as possible the survival. The Ferengi on the planet are looking at Riker's combadge, wondering whether it is gold, while the people of the away team gradually recover their senses. A fight is started, which is resolved as Yar intervenes with a phaser. The Ferengi, whose sense of hearing is acute, are disturbed by the planetary thunderclaps. They are also disappointed seeing a female, and are surprised by the way Humans work together with their females and keep them clothed. On the Enterprise, Picard and Beverly Crusher discuss whether her son, Wesley, should keep awake waiting for death. On the planet, suddenly, a mysterious figure materializes. The newly arrived entity declares himself as Portal 63, a guardian of the Tkon Empire, and asks to the away teams whether they want to enter the Empire. He is thus told that the Empire does not exist any longer, and that several ages have passed. The Portal has been asleep for a very long time. The Ferengi try to make friendship with the Portal, asking the control of their ship, and promising to destroy the Enterprise. They describe the Humans as savages, and insert some lies in their report. The Enterprise team, however, accepts the trial, ready to prove their innocence. Riker is challenged, and the Portal can read in his mind. The Portal first attacks him with a halberd, and is impressed by the composure with which Riker faces fate. Riker replies that "Fear is the true enemy, the only enemy", quoting Sun Tzu. The Portal is pleased by Riker's thoughts, unlike those of the Ferengi. The Portal then immediately releases the Enterprise, restoring the power, just in time to let the crew recover. The Portal explains that he initially wanted to destroy both ships since they were fighting, but then he saw that they were trying to cooperate. The Portal discusses with Riker about what to do with the Ferengi, and Riker asks him to release them, since they are similar to ancient Humans: they have much to learn, but they can grow. On board the Enterprise, the energy converter has been regained. Picard congratulates with the away team for the success of the mission. Riker then asks him permission to beam aboard the Ferengi ship the box of the Chinese finger traps. After Picard agrees, the two ships leave orbit. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#First Contact with the Ferengi|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] Memorable Quotes "We offer the lives of our second officers as required by the Ferengi code." "Fortunately Starfleet has no such rules involving its second officers." : - DaiMon Tarr to Picard, and Data "Again your alien images shock us!" : - DaiMon Tarr to Picard "It looks like gold. It tastes like gold!" "It ''IS gold." : - '''Letek' and Riker, as Letek examines Riker's comm badge "He has the right to meet death awake." "Is that a male perspective?" "Rubbish!" : - Picard and Dr. Crusher "The universe exists to me to create life." : - Portal 63 Background Information * The Ferengi make their first appearance in this episode. Their introduction, however, has been heavily derided and several production staff members have called it "a disaster". * Armin Shimerman makes his first Star Trek appearance in this episode. He went on to play another Ferengi, Bractor, in , before being given the role as Quark on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Quark also appeared in and . * Although unaware, Captain Picard had already encountered a Ferengi starship in 2355, while commanding the ''USS Stargazer''. ( ) * Armin Shimerman has often said that one of the reasons he took the role of Quark was to try and undo the damage done to the Ferengi in this episode. (Crew Dossier: Quark) * The act of Riker beaming the Chinese finger traps on board the Ferengi ship is reminiscent of Scotty beaming the tribbles on the Klingon battle cruiser [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]]. Scotty, however, did not ask permission to his captain. ( ) * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode, although Wesley is mentioned by his mother. * The master systems display table, nicknamed the "pool table" by the production staff, appears for the first time in this episode, though it still looks very much like its previous appearance in and not like it appeared throughout the rest of the series. * This is also the first time that two of the four corridors leading to main engineering have been blocked by consoles, so only the main corridors close to the MSD remain. This was the norm until , when the wall consoles were removed and main engineering once more is reachable by four corridors. * The logo of the Tkon Empire, seen during the observation lounge briefing, later reappears in the shape of the halberd that Portal 63 wields. The weapon later makes several more appearances, including in and . * The Ferengi Marauder starship has the capability to "stretch" its neck section, but that only happens in this episode and, perhaps coincidentally, when ship-to-ship visual communications are engaged. * Contagion featured a similar storyline : in each episode, both the enterprise and a hostile vessel were disabled by an ancient and mysterious device and accused each other of the responsability. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.2, . * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Armin Shimerman as Letek *Jake Dengel as Mordoc *Tracey Walter as Kayron *Darryl Henriques as Portal 63 *Mike Gomez as Tarr *Unknown actor as Matthew (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Pola (uncredited) References Distant Past; accumulator; Ages of Tkon; automatic scanners; assassin; baktun; Bastu; batteries; capitalist; Cimi; Chinese finger trap; computer; Delphi Ardu IV; Delphi Ardu system; DaiMon; ''D'Kora''-class; energy whip; Fendor; Ferengi; Ferengi Alliance; Ferengi Code; France; fusion generator; Gamma Tauri; Gamma Tauri IV; Gamma Tauri system; Germany; gold; human; human history; Italy; Latin; lifeform; life support; Makto; Ozari; plasma spread; sensor probe; reserve power; star; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Sun Tzu; supernova; T-9 energy converter; Tarr's Marauder; The Art of War; Tkon Empire; tricorder; "Uncle Sam"; United States; Xora; Yankee trader Other References ''Constitution'' class; Diana; ''Excelsior'' class; ''Greyhound'', USS; ''K't'inga'' class; ''Muleskinner'', USS; Type-7 shuttlecraft; Unnamed LCARS Starship |next= }} Last Outpost, The de:Der Wächter es:The Last Outpost fr:The Last Outpost nl:The Last Outpost